


火鸡战争

by lisa_jam



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thanksgiving special, 感恩节贺文, 欢乐向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_jam/pseuds/lisa_jam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迪克和杰森进行了一场围绕感恩节晚餐的战争。<br/>这篇是去年给21节日本写的文，因为完售也很久了所以征求了主催叉叉意见之后放出来~大家关爱火鸡好好血拼啊（</p>
            </blockquote>





	火鸡战争

提姆打来电话的时候迪克正骑着摩托车驶入哥谭。这是个阴沉沉的下午，深秋的太阳有气无力地拂过哥谭的街道，大部分店铺都关门了，马路上几乎见不到人。

“我到家了，小魔头正在厨房发表关于布丁的真知灼见。准备好面对今晚了吗？一定是场恶战。”

“别说得你跟达米安好像是死敌一样，我听说你们最近已经开始一起研究改装道具了。”迪克笑了，“我今天除了三杯咖啡肚子里空空如也，全身心都指望着这顿大餐啦。”

“不能掉以轻心啊。”提姆说，“对了，你记得自己答应了阿尔弗雷德要负责买火鸡的，是吧？”

有那么一会儿，迪克大脑一片空白。过了大概半分钟他才开口。

“我要死了，对不对？”

这是上个周末的事了。阿尔弗雷德特意表示希望在今年感恩节晚餐上看到所有人齐聚一堂，鉴于他们最近都经历了格外痛苦的一段时光。没有人愿意违逆这位一直支撑着整个家族的老人，于是大家纷纷表示在感恩节要动手参与家务，布鲁斯甚至答应推掉一切应酬活动，除非发生紧急情况不去夜巡。连达米安都表示会“为了潘尼沃斯平日的辛劳”而帮忙制作点心。迪克脑子里有一个非常模糊的印象是自己拍胸脯保证会负责采购晚餐大菜的原材料。

不就是火鸡嘛，他那时候想，他可以提前一天在公寓附近的超市买好，免得去面对隔天早上那些凶恶的主妇们。

但随后那一周简直像是云霄飞车一样疯狂。夜翼的几个老对头联合起来搞了一场大逃狱，他一门心思扑在案件上，直到昨天才想办法把他们全都送回了黑门监狱。迪克回到自己公寓的第一件事就是栽倒在床上，睡得不省人事。

所以承认现实吧：他压根把这事儿忘得一干二净。

迪克知道阿尔弗雷德是个多么宽容大量的人。可是这位老人有一条不能触犯的底线，那就是一切与家族相关的事物。

而感恩节团聚大餐可能就是，仅次于圣诞节在这张名单上的位置吧。

“阿尔弗雷德一般会在八点宣布开饭，而火鸡大概要一个半小时的准备时间，所以迪克……”提姆小心翼翼地说道，“你还有大概三小时。”

迪克几乎在他切断通话之前就调头疾驰起来。

别灰心。还有时间。不管怎么说他可是夜翼，永远不会放弃的男人。

一小时又四十五分钟以后，迪克陷入了绝望的恐慌之中。哥谭显然不是一个适合奇迹发生的地方。

他跑了四家超市，还不死心地在沿街的小杂货铺挨个搜寻，结果却一无所获。没有火鸡，连包装好的火鸡腿都卖了个干干净净。显然哥谭的主妇们决意清空这座城市所有商场的食品储备。

迪克垂头丧气地驱动摩托车再次上路，内心已经构想出了一副可怕的图景：空荡荡的餐桌，提姆满脸欲言又止的担心，达米安努力掩藏失望，还有阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯的表情——

不不不不不，这事绝对不能发生。

最后迪克几乎是冲进这家坐落在街角的陈旧食品店。他只是抱着试一试的心情来的，他长大以后已经很久没有来到旧城区的这片地方了。看店的巴基斯坦老人紧张兮兮地盯着他，显然怀疑他是个抢劫犯。迪克奔向冷冻食品的柜台，惊喜地瞅见冰柜的角落里有一个形状和包装都让他燃起希望的袋子——

然后那包火鸡就被一只戴着皮手套的手拿起来了。

是没带面罩的杰森·陶德，穿着他那件棕色的夹克衫，头发被压得有点东倒西歪。在哥谭的千千万人之中，偏偏是他对着迪克那张混合了焦虑、期待、惊讶和绝望的脸挑起一边眉毛。

“杰森……”迪克努力想要调动自己引以为傲的口才说些俏皮话。“你，嗯。你要买火鸡？”

“不，我只是来食品店散步。”杰森说，“废话，我当然是来买火鸡的。”

“可你要火鸡干嘛？据我所知法外者从来不过感恩节。”迪克质疑。

“星火今年第一次听说这个人类纪念高尚情义的传统节日，所以她非要入乡随俗。”杰森干巴巴地说，“等等，你他妈怎么知道我们过不过节？”

“你以为有什么是我们不知道的吗？布鲁斯和我当然一直都在关注你的动向。”迪克反射性地回答，随即觉得这听起来有点尴尬。杰森现在完全满脸狐疑地盯着他。

“听着，杰森，我知道这个请求很过分。但这差不多是我最后的希望……”

杰森看起来仍然充满戒心。

迪克决定是时候抛开面子之类的小事了。“好吧，事实上我答应了阿尔弗雷德要买火鸡的，但是我忘记了。如果半小时内我没能带着一只火鸡回大宅我就彻底搞砸了。”除非我那头脑偏执又有点疯狂的弟弟现在能够放弃前嫌，把方圆十英里内最后一只冻火鸡让给我的话。

杰森终于全明白了。他缓慢地露齿一笑。这可不是好兆头。

“没门，漂亮男孩。规矩是谁先到手就是谁的。”

迪克灵光一现。“其实你为什么不跟我一起回去呢！布鲁斯和阿福会很高兴看到你回来，我想他们也完全不在意罗伊和星火加入——”

“嘿，等一等，”杰森冲他竖起一根手指。“首先，别把擅自我添到你的感人团员戏码当中去，我记得上次搞什么家族画像的时候并没有人想到我嘛。其次，就算你这么说我也不会把火鸡给你的。”

迪克还在垂死挣扎。“那次画肖像根本就是场漫长而又痛苦的折磨！我们还得阻止提姆跟达米安打架，还有阻止达米安因为不耐烦杀掉画家——何况那时候你跟你的法外者们是在哪儿，屠戮外星刺客来着？”

“那是我的自由。还有黄金男孩，你应该知道这世上也有你做不到的事。”杰森说，一脸幸灾乐祸。“现在滚开。”

迪克真的绝望了。他绝望而且因为从早开始缺乏能量又累又饿的头脑已经疲于转动了。于是他在杰森拿着包裹目不斜视地擦肩而过时条件反射地行动起来。

他从后面扑上去拦腰抱住杰森。两个人滚在肮脏的走道上。杂货店老板如同惊弓之鸟弹了起来，扑向电话。

“你他妈发什么神经，迪基？”杰森火了，一只手使劲推着他的脸，一只手不忘抓着那包火鸡。“你不能抛弃我，杰森！”迪克的喊声几乎是完全真心实意的凄惨。

然后一声枪响震碎了他们身后的玻璃窗。“都不许动！”一个瘦高个男人正颤颤巍巍地举着一把左轮手枪对着杂货店主。他看起来活像是个从六十年代穿越而来的嬉皮士，灰不溜秋的长发和胡须混在一起，简直难辨你我。另一个肥胖的络腮胡男人的半自动步枪则指着杰森和迪克。

“把钱都拿出来，不准有小动作，否则我就打死你。”瘦高个说，“鲍比，看好那两个基佬。”

杰森低吼。“你说谁呢！”

迪克看了看他们的姿势：他骑在杰森身上，一手按着杰森的胸口，杰森一条腿勾着他的腰企图把他扳倒。

“你知道，他说的有一定道理。”他告诉杰森。

“就闭嘴然后从我身上爬起来，迪基鸟。”

那胖子威胁地晃了晃枪口。“安分一点，你们两个。”

杰森哼了一声。“拜托，现在的哥谭是怎么了？再也碰不到专业一点的抢劫案了。”

“不要乱动！你要看看我是不是在开玩笑吗？”瘦高个尖声道，一枪打烂了柜台上的一个陶瓷饰品，然后指着抖如筛糠的老板。“你！把钱拿出来，动作快点！还有给我一只火鸡！”

“啥？”杰森说。

“你也是来买火鸡的吗？”迪克说。

瘦高个突然抽泣起来。杰森看起来介于惊吓和被恶心到了之间。“我只是想买点粉爽上一阵！我都交不出明天的房租了！但我老婆坚持要有火鸡……结果我居然跑遍了几条街都没能找到个地方！”

迪克骤生同情。“你也是吗？”

“那女人究竟懂什么？我们明天就要被踢到街上了，她还在坚持节日餐桌上一定要有天杀的火鸡！”他一边抹着惨不忍睹的脸。迪克大点其头。“我懂，哥们，有些人就是不会体恤别人的苦衷。”

“真高兴你们两个很有天谈。”杰森阴森森地说，慢慢举一只手里的包裹，“不过我这儿好像有你想要的东西啊。”

“杰森，你想干什么……？”迪克心里产生了某种预感。

瘦高个大声抽了抽鼻子。“谢了，兄弟，你真好心。”他用下巴比比杰森。“现在站起来，把那包火鸡放到收银台上。”

迪克看着杰森慢慢起身，“杰森，别……”

杰森已经从地上弹起来，拔出自己的枪朝那瘦高个开火。

但枪没响。

他的脸一下子黑了。“你他娘的玩了什么，迪克！”

“我不能让你杀人！就算为了阻止抢劫也不行！”迪克辩解，一边把他从杰森身上摸出来的弹匣丢到小店最里面的角落。杰森对他投来的目光可能比那胖子朝他们扫射的子弹更猛烈。迪克跳到一排货架后头，让罐头凤梨代替他成为了牺牲品。

“我就带了一把枪！现在你要我怎么办？”杰森从另一边朝他吼道。

“见机行事？”迪克回道。

那两个劫匪现在的策略似乎变成了把他们俩尽可能地炸成粉末。这确实很不专业，迪克在心里认同道，不一会他们就会用完弹药，然后他和杰森就可以轻轻松松地把这两个家伙拿下，即使常年互相作对，这点默契他们还是有的——

然后迪克看到了那包躺在地上的被遗忘的火鸡。他看到了那胖子的枪口的角度。于是他奋不顾身地一跃而起，无视了杰森惊愕的眼神。

你有时候看起来还跟以前一样可爱啊，小翅膀。他居然还来得及让这个念头在脑子里一闪而过。

枪响了。

杰森朝他猛扑过来。

他滑过子弹击中的地板，旋身踢歪了那个胖子的下巴。

杰森在瘦高个的脸上砸碎了一大瓶辣椒油，然后狠狠给了他一下。

然后一切就都结束了。

迪克跪坐在地上，两手托起着那个火鸡纸包。一缕青烟从有点弄脏的包装中心袅袅升起。

杰森踩过那个趴倒在地的胖子，走到他面前。他的脸上堪比暴风雨前的海面。

“你，迪克·格雷森。你就是个神经病。有什么人在十二岁的时候就会为了跟绑匪搏斗而跳下直升飞机？就是你。你这个从不考虑别人、拿玩命当玩笑的混账——”

“我很抱歉我搞砸了。”迪克小声说。

杰森的一句话卡在了半当中。他怒瞪着迪克。

“其实我很高兴你跟你的伙伴相处得那么融洽。我很高兴你有了自己的生活，还有一起度过节日的人。”迪克没有看他。“但我只是想要你回家，杰，因为我们也是你的家人。”

杰森仍在负隅顽抗。“别以为一两句漂亮话就能改变什么，蠢鸟。”

迪克抬起头对他微微一笑。“如果你真的不在乎，你也不会在B发出征召的时候响应他的要求了，不是吗？但我们也可以在任务以外的场合下聚在一起的，就像普通家庭那样，你知道。”

“那个家里没有一个普通人。”杰森说，突然看起来意兴阑珊。“而且我一直以来讨厌你也不是为了所有那些破事。”

“是因为我的无边魅力？”

“是因为你蠢。”杰森哼道，自顾自走了出去，“跟阿福说，也许哪天心情好了我会去拜访一下他。上次小丑的事可把他折腾得够呛。”

迪克突然开心了起来。“我会告诉他多储备点你最喜欢的那种派。”他对着他的背影大声说，红头罩只是含糊地挥了挥手。

但迪克觉得那是他可以期待的意思。

 

END

 

Ps.

“还有杰森……你说阿福会对鸡肉里带着点火药残留吹毛求疵吗？”

“去死吧。”


End file.
